


Share A Bed…Steal A Heart

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Snowed in with a customer. Perfect.





	Share A Bed…Steal A Heart

Foot traffic on the corner street was practically non-existent, and apart from the man sleeping atop his briefcase, the coffee shop was empty.

On one hand-your job wasn’t the most difficult. You sat around, pouring cups of coffee or tea for maybe ten people in a day-and made a decent amount of money.

On the other hand-you were constantly bored, sitting in a chair for hours on end with nothing to do.

Often, you’d have your head buried in a good book to fight off the monotony of it all. Today’s pick was a riveting tale about the adventures of teenage wizards and witches-a book you’d found sat on one of the tables a few weeks ago.

Glancing over at the single customer, you checked he was still asleep, before deciding you could get to reading without any bother.

You’d been so consumed in the book-time went by without warning.

Glancing at your watch, you knew there’d be a couple of regulars coming by at this time.

But one look out of the window had your eyes widening, met with a blanket of white on the ground, more snow falling steadily.

“Shit!”

You jumped up, rushing to the door and letting out a muttered swear as you tried-but failed-to push it open.

“Crap, crap, crap!” you groaned, the door not budging the slightest amount.

You felt a soft touch on your elbow, jumping into the air and letting out a scream.

“Sorry, sorry”, the man apologized, pushing his glasses up and smoothing his dishevelled hair as best he could.

“Can you not sneak up on me?” you hissed, having completely forgotten you weren’t alone in the coffee shop.

He apologized once more, before you slumped into a chair, watching the customer push at the door over and over.

“Is there a back door?” he sighed, knowing there was no way it was opening.

Shaking your head, you went back to the counter, pouring yourself a coffee and looking over at him.

“You want one? We’ve gotta keep warm”.

“No thanks”, he answered, sitting back in his chair as you both began your wait, hoping the snow would melt soon enough.

“So…you’re basically a cop?”

Harry sighed, smiling and shaking his head.

“Sure. Let’s just go with that”.

You shrugged, about to pour him another cup of coffee-but Harry held his hand out.

“I’m gonna need some sleep tonight”, he chuckled.

Nodding, you put the coffee pot down, leaning back in the chair and stretching.

“There’s a little camper bed in the back office. You go make yourself at home. I need a pee”.

Harry watched you leave, standing and stretching, ass sore from the uncomfortable wooden chair he’d been sitting in for hours.

A bed sounded like the most perfect thing in the world-and when he got to the office, he fell onto it, groaning at the padded mattress beneath him.

An entire day spent in a coffee shop with nothing to do but talk-Harry was exhausted. His eyes were shut, and within a few minutes, sleep almost carrying him away.

But when he felt himself being shoved towards the wall, he glanced back to find you lying beside him in bed.

“What are you…”

“Suck it up, dude. We’re clothed. You face the wall, I’ll face the other way. And my boss is coming in early-so we’ll be out before you know it”, you ranted, quickly turning back around and falling silent.

Harry stared at the back of your head, dumbfounded-but found himself unable to care enough to stay awake, shutting his eyes once more and drifting off to sleep.

“Y/n?”

Your eyes peered open briefly, a familiar figure coming into focus.

Any hint of sleep disappeared at the sight of your boss looking down at you with a grin, glancing at the figure beside you.

You attempted to jump up-but were stopped by the arm thrown across your waist, holding you tight.

“Oi!” you hissed, smacking Harry’s arm hard and shaking him.

Harry let go, just as awake as you were when he saw someone else in the room, his face heated red as he realized the situation.

“He’s just a customer…we were snowed in…” you trailed off, standing quickly and stepping away from Harry.

Your boss nodded with an amused smirk-watching Harry pull his shoes on, grabbing his briefcase and jacket, muttering a quiet _‘thank you’_, and rushing out of the coffee shop.

“So…that was-”

“Shut up!” you growled, storming out of the office and collecting your things-your boss’ laughter still sounding in your ear when you slammed the door shut behind you and stepped out onto the cold street.

“Hey-you couldn’t let me in for a quick coffee, could you?”

“Sorry-we’re shut”, you grunted, pulling the shutters down and locking them.

You turned around-pleasantly surprised when you saw Harry smirking at you.

“Surprise”, he chuckled awkwardly, shuffling his feet nervously.

“If I’d known the coffee was this good, I’d set my own shop up”, you joked, elbowing Harry lightly as you both walked down the street. “So…what brings you down my end?”

Harry shrugged, not saying anything as you walked in silence. He had no idea where he was walking to, but he stayed walking alongside you-fingers itching to reach out and hold yours.

He was so distracted, he hadn’t realized you’d stopped until he looked beside him to find no-one there.

Turning back, he saw you peering at him from a garden, eyebrows raised.

“You gonna come in for that coffee?” you asked.

Harry looked up at your house, blinking a few times, before his mind caught up.

“Y-yea”, he answered, rushing over and following you in, wondering if he’d be sharing your bed again.


End file.
